Aaron Blaize
|billed_from = Houston, Texas |resides= Houston, Texas |trainer = Dylan Scott |}} Personal Info *'Blood Type:' B *'Skin Type:' Caucasian (slight tan) *'Eye Color:' Deep Blue *'Hair:' Black, Shoulder Blade Length Family Parents: Patrick & Marcia James Siblings: None Fiancee (Estranged): Sara Scott Aaron James' passion was always professional wrestling. His father, Patrick James, was a legendary promoter for several indy wrestling scenes, and Aaron would often times tag along whenever he could. Learning the ways of "the industry" at a young age, Aaron took to idolizing several of the wrestlers behind the scenes. At the age of 17, Aaron would graduate high school with honors for wrestling in Houston, Texas. He attended UCLA, where he would become all-pro, and later, all american. He graduated college at age 23 with a degree in buisness. It was here that Aaron would find Dylan "Gamr" Scott, a legendary performer for the OUW Wrestling promotion. Under Dylan's tutelage, Aaron would then break into the independant scene at age 24. He enjoyed moderate success in his time there, holding tag team and several mid-card titles. Dylan would continue to teach Aaron (now known as Aaron Blaize) throughout his time in the independant scene until Dylan's supposed death in January, 2008. A few short months afterwards, Aaron was contacted by Ultimate Championship Wrestling. and would ink a contract with them, wrestling his first official Monday Night Mind Games match on May 12th, 2008. UCW UCW BIO Making a Name Aaron Blaize would debut in the UCW on May 12th, 2008 in a triple threat match against Thaddeus Rains and Randall Raines. After a hard faught battle, Aaron would pick up the win over Thaddeus Rains via his finisher, The Swallow Dive. The following week, Aaron Blaize was teamed up with UCW Legend, Stardust to fight off the newly formed team of Thaddeus Rains and Ricker. At Collision Course 2008, Aaron wound up on the losing team after Stardust was attacked by a masked man, costing him the match. Now, Aaron is gunning for not only Stardust, but for anyone else that wishes to stand in his way on the path to greatness in the UCW. During the 6-2-08 edition of Mind Games, Aaron was approached by Damien Kahn and Steve Marlay of 'The Syndicate.' They asked Aaron to join, and left him thinking. Later that night, Aaron would defeat Stardust with the help of Damien Kahn in the form of Brass Knux. The following week on Mind Games, Blaize would approach 'The Syndicate' before Mind Games, stating that their help was unanted, and that he would create his own impact on that very night. Little did the UCW know, Aaron Blaize would keep his word, and then some. First off, in a Contention Elimination Match for the UCW Television Championship, Aaron Blaize would face down Chris Cade and Mikey Holloway (Stardust was reported missing and was eliminated as well). Aaron would win this match and eliminate Chris Cade by making him tap out to the Ego Breaker. Finally, in the same night, after a Tag Team match involving Damien Kahn and Greg Venom, Aaron would brutally attack Greg Venom with a steel chair, finally accepting the invitation into 'The Syndicate.' Now, Aaron faces Mikey Holloway in a #1 Contender's Match for Joe Chamber's UCW Television Championship, with the champ himself acting as special guest referee. The Next Step? After a quick match, both Aaron and Mikey Holloway were both deemed winners of the contnetion match after both men connected Super Kicks. The following week would see Aaron Blaize and Damien Kahn team up as 'The Syndicate' to take on UCW World Heavyweight Champion, Doctor Ian and UCW Intercontinental Champion, Patrick McCarthy. After a grueling match, 'The Syndicate' picked up a HUGE win over the champs of UCW. Also, Aaron has secured himself a shot at Joe Chambers and the UCW Television Championship. After a war of words between Aaron and his fellow contender for the TV Title, Deigo Estrella, the three men would finally meet in the ring at Revolution. After a hard faught battle, it looked as though all was lost for the Syndicate member. However, Aaron's never say die attitude allowed him to reverse out of Diego's finisher and turn it into an Ego Breaker. After a while of torture, Estrella tapped out, making Aaron Blaize the NEW UCW Television Champion. Also, in a stunning move, Micheal Valens, "Captain Credible," was succeeded by Paul Cain as Co-Owner of UCW. However, Cain was acting on behalf of a group, who was then revealed to be 'The Syndicate.' Now that 'The Syndicate' controls a portion of the UCW, will chaos be the order of the day? The Era of Aaron Aaron's first order as UCW Television Champion was to sort out a #1 contender for his Television Title, and on a monumental night of Mind Games, Aaron would get both a contender in the form of Randall Raines, and a HUGE win over the Intercontinental Champion, Patrick McCarthy. This victory, however, would come after a vicious backstage assault left McCarthy immobilized. Furthermore, McCarthy was drug to the ring by Damion Darkside and his minions, and was forced to watch his valet, Lindsay Loveless get beaten to a pulp. After this incident, Aaron would capitalize on the fallen McCarthy and score a win via The Swallow Dive. On July 25th, 2008, Aaron's life would take another unexpected twist. Mere nights from his match against Ian S. Garner on Mind Games, Aaron receive a phone call from his manager, Steve Rantz. He would fly to California to discover that his former mentor, Dylan "Gamr" Scott, was still very much alive. After a confrontation with Dylan, Aaron would realize that he was played and cast him aside, also casting aside all of Dylan's teachings. Aaron would then fire his manager, Steve Rantz, for holding out on him as well. Now alone, Aaron lost focus and, due to interference, was defeated by Ian Garner on Mind Games. The Antithesis With a new mindset, Aaron is intent on showing the world why he exists for all the wrong reasons. Claiming to be vilified by the masses, he stated that he would give them what they wanted as he, as the "face of The Syndicate," would bring in a new Era of criminality and injustice to the UCW. During this time, Aaron would rid himself of the "scars of the past," including his relationship with his estranged fiancee, Sara Scott, sister to his former mentor, Dylan. After defeating Abriella DeLucas on Mind Games, Aaron learned he would defend the UCW Television Championship against long time rival, Ian S. Garner at the next PPV, Civil War. At Civil War, the two rivals would square off for the gold. After many attempts at a pinfall, Aaron would deck Garner over the head with the Television Title to retain his gold whilst taking a loss. IWX IWX BIO Return of an Era... Aaron was inked a deal with IWX through his new manager, Mark Callum. Before joining, he was also paired up with the massive Jonathan Pane, who serves both as a friend of Blaize and his bodyguard. In Aaron's debut match, he defeated both Jeff Young and Nails Turner. The following week, Aaron would face off with Axle Vengeance, scoring yet another victory while finding out more about the going ons of his estranged fiancee, Sara Scott. After taking possession of her cell phone, Aaron opened the door to a wealth of information regarding something important. After confronting his estranged fiancee about certain events, Aaron claimed that his pat hwas not set. Afterwards, he faced down Myke Adams on Warzone in a truly epic match, where he was marginally defeated by the Suicidal Superman. The final week before IWX's biggest event, Honorbound, Aaron Blaize teams with Myke's brother, Justin Rose, against Myke himself and Thaddeus Rains in the penultimate Tag Team match before the PPV. Can Blaize reclaim the victory he should have gained over Adams, or will he suffer the same fate? Destiny? On the final episode of Warzone before Honorbound, Aaron Blaize and unlikely tag team partner, Justin Rose claimed victory over Myke Adams and Thaddeus Rains. Having accomplished this, it's now written in the stars, for Aaron, that is. His destiny lays bare before him at Honorbound, where he faces off against Myke Adams and Justin Rose for the IWX World Heavyweight Championship. Can Aaron step up to the plate and acheive that which he has been clamoring about for weeks on end, or will the rising star of Blaize fizzle out at the hands of Adams and Rose? Accomplishments UCW Television Championship(1) Moves Finishers *'Eternal Sin (Gogoplata)' **Gogoplata... odd name, but I trust you've all seen it performed. Specifically, it is usually executed from a "rubber guard," where the legs are held very high, against the opponent's upper back. The fighter then slips one foot in front of the opponent's head and under his chin, locks his hands behind the opponent's head, and chokes the opponent by pressing his shin or instep against the opponent's trachea. *'End of Fate (Spiral Tap)' **Aaron basically leaps onto the top rope and then dives off in a spinning swanton after a QUICK size-up. This is normally followed up with a pin attempt. Signature Moves Standing Strikes: *Knife Edge Chops *Toe Kick *Back Chop *Enzuigiri *Elbow Smash Standing Grapples: *Leg Sweep *Wrist & Arm Wrench *European Uppercut *Headlock Takeover *Knee Breaker *Armbar *Neckbreaker *Jumping Armbreaker *DDT *Complete Shot *Side Effect *Hurricanrana *Backbreaker *Samoan Drop *Drop Toe Hold *Hip Toss *Dropkick to Knee *Senton Rear Grapples: *Backslide Pin *Rear Neckbreaker *Sleeper w/ Scissors *Russian Leg Sweep Ground Attacks: *Stomps *Elbow Drop *Grounded Dropkick Ground Grapples: *Armbreaker *Knee Drop *Dragon Sleeper *Figure 4 Leglock *Leg Drop *Boston Crab Corner Strikes: *Shining Wizard *Turnbuckle Dropkick *Clothesline Corner Grapples: *Monkey Flip *Rope Stretch Chicken Wing *Springboard DDT *Springboard Dropkick *Toss into Ringpost (Shoulder First) *Mule Kick *Double Axe Handle *(When Sitting in corner)Turnbuckle Dropkick Rope/Rebound Attacks: *Springboard DDT *Springboard Spinning Kick *Springboard Moonsault Pin Outside of the ring Attacks (Dives & Rope): *Vaulting Body Press *Rope Flip Diving Attacks (From Top Rope): *Double Axe Handle *Missile Dropkick *Shooting Star Press *Diving Leg Drop Running Attacks/Grapples: *Clothesline *Running Calf Kick *Swinging Neckbreaker *Sunset Flip Pin Signature Move(s): *Thai Kicks, Backhands, Punches -> Irish Whip w/ Lariat -> Running Bulldog *Falling Cutter (RKO) *Second Rope DDT (Opponent's feet rest on the second ropes and their head is driven into the mat from the elevated height) *The Curb Stomp *Ankle Lock (w/ and w/o Grapevine variation) Appearance Backstage: Aaron wears his ring attire for the most part everywhere he goes. Backstage, however, he also wears a logoed T-Shirt on his upper half, and his wrestling attire on his lower half. When he's not wrestling, Aaron is decked out in a pure black custom Armani suit, complete with Rolex watch and Oakley sunglasses. Entrance/Warzone: For his entrance and matches on Mind Games, Aaron comes out ready to go. He wears standard wrestling trunks (cut at the top of the leg by the hips), knee pads and boots that cover his shins up to the knee pads. His typical wrestling colors are: black, red, and gold patterns. PPV: Pretty much the only time his ring attire changes, Aaron generally goes for deep green trunks and pads/boots with gold coloring on them in elaborate patterns. Noteable Quotables *'"I am the Antithesis, and will forever be your better."' *'"Who needs heroes?"' Blaize, Aaron Blaize, Aaron Blaize, Aaron